User talk:TyphussJediVader
Welcome to Memory Gamma, TyphussJediVader! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! Here's some things you'll need to know: :Introduction page is something you MUST read, it tells you what you can and can not do. : ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :' ' includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code. :' ' is a place to look up past changes you have made. :' ' Keeps track of your favorite Memory Gamma articles. :'Make your own User Page' and be contacted on this page, your talk page. :'Basic Wikia Knowledge' is a MUST READ, it tells you some basic things you need to know (it's a short page). One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article. Welcome Aboard TyphussJediVader! Its up The Sam Carter/NOMAD pic is up in the Samantha Carter page add and expand to it as you will. Thanks. From -- Lindsay Lohan Phoenix 11:54, October 11, 2009 (UTC) I have it I found the T'Pol image you were asking for and I was just wondering if you would also want an image of Samantha Carter standing next to a NOMAD Unit that I found. Call back soon on this. Thanks. From -- Lindsay Lohan Phoenix 04:14, October 11, 2009 (UTC) I Dont know who you mean and an Idea I didn't know what image of Sam you meant, there was nearly a dozen images of Sam from various alternate and quantum realities so I didnt know which was the exact 1. However I did find this Stargatecaps.com it appears to be a Stargate version of Trekcore with screencaps from all Stargate series. And for my Idea I found a Stargate Fanon Wiki where I had the thought of creating a new SG Team thats a cross between Atlantis, Infinity, and new series Universe however my story would take the term Universe more literally in where the team uses a new ship that uses Rodney McKay's Alternate Reality Drive to travel not just across our own universe but other realities as well. I also thought that it would be practical for this new team to wear some sort of Iron Man/G.I. Joe style power suits as they wore in the Cartoon series Infinity due to the fact that they may have to defend themselves against various alien races that are 4 to 5 times stronger then the average Human. Hope you call back on all of this soon. Thanks! From -- Lindsay Lohan Phoenix 08:42, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Alternate mirror u Spock Sorry its been taking me so long at times with image help Ive been pretty busy lately but never the less heres a image of an alternate mirror u spock that I found so please place it where you will. Call back soon. Thanks! -- Lindsay Lohan Phoenix 2:30 PM (PST) 5 September 2009 Kira Nerys (alternate mirror universe) I would like some help with my Kira Nerys (alternate mirror universe) page,got any ideas.Anything would help.-- 00:17, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :Hi Typhoid! I got your above message -- sorry, I can't help you. I'm really not willing to work with you on this because of your continued vandalism and disrespect on Memory Beta. Maybe if you try to address the issues I've gone over with you there, we could talk -- but right now, we aren't going to have a good working relationship until you figure out what you are doing wrong there. -- Captain MKB 22:16, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry .. it must be annoying for you to have to fix images if someone else keeps monkeying around with them for no reason. -- Captain MKB 23:53, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :You said you were sorry on my talk page.Do not change the USS Defiant NCC-1764 page and if you do it again i will fix it again,stop it.--TyphussJediVader 15:58, 10 August 2009 (UTC) If it bothers you when I do this, then how come you do the same thing on Memory Beta, but you ignore me when I ask you to stop? -- Captain MKB 16:04, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Stop I've told you before, I will tell you again, STOP CHANGING THE YEAR ON MY CHARACTER PAGES FROM 2378 TO 2377!!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE STOP! --Delta2373 23:52, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :You seem like a great user, but please answer why your changing dates on pages without a reason and after being told not to. —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk) 14:42, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :OK, you changed the year on Chakotay's page again when I asked you not to, so now, I'm going to talk one of the administrators and try to have you blocked. Have a nice day. --Delta2373 17:09, 21 August 2009 (UTC) MG timeline All I can find is a reference in the introduction that says, ''Please contribute whatever you want that's Star Trek! However, please keep it to the canon timeline. I can't seem to find where it says that MG goes by Pocket Book's timeline, can you show me the page where it says that? Jrofeta 17:29, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :The problem is with a difference between Memory Alpha (the canon wiki) and Memory Beta (the publication wiki).. :Memory Alpha has taken the date of Voyager episodes in the last part of season 7 to be in 2378 as they interpreted a canon statement made by Neelix -- that those episodes took place after the 315th anniversary of First Contact - in 2063. So this is based on canon, but is based on a reasonable assumption that Endgame is in 2378. :Memory Beta had users who asked novelists involved in the Pocket Books timeline how they interpreted the comment -- they disregarded Neelix's statement as an error made by the Talaxian. So Pocket Books considers Endgame to take place in 2377, as all of the other episodes that year have stardates that Okuda's ST Chronology say have the prefix for that year. :Users like Typhuss really should discuss this on talk pages (in complete sentences) to figure out what the admins of Memory Gamma actually think is more valid. :By taking actions without discussing it reasonably, users like Typhuss are being disruptive and are really hurting the wiki -- no one wants to be part of a community where rudeness and lack of communication are the norm. -- Captain MKB 00:33, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Image sizes don't use pixel sizes on thumbnail images as this interferes with the proper interpretation of the thumb code by other peoples' browsers. this is part of wiki code, you're not supposed to choose image sizes for thumbnailed images. image sizes can be changed in your preferences but when you add this code here it disrupts other users' viewing remember when we banned you from Memory Beta for ignoring this? -- Captain MKB 01:33, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Ask me First Hey pal I know I was wrong could you just ask me before you edit my page please thank you have a nice drive home. --Gcm90 01:27, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Maquis Surviour Listen there could be surviours of the maqui(UTC) New Terran Empire Well, I didn't want the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance to be completely destroyed, but damaged enough so that the Terran Rebellion has just enough space to grow. At that period, the New Empire is created: literally at the cross-roads of the Terran Rebellion. :Having given themselves some form of freedom, the Rebellion then has to decide whether, if they succeed, to recreate the Empire or create a federation based on that from Prime Sisko's world. It is at this moment where the New Terran Empire rises up. Just a small background in case you wanted to make any additions. And yes, I would welcome new ideas. (Bookworm1138 15:11, September 16, 2009 (UTC)) Annika Hansen Suggest deleting Annika Hansen (mirror) and replace with Annika Hansen (alternate mirror universe). (Bookworm1138 17:24, September 16, 2009 (UTC)) Yes I do have reasons for wanting Hansen-m. deleted. Firstly, I was the one who made the Hansen-m. page and secondly, Hansen-alt. is based on the Star Trek mirror universe novels Obsidian Alliances (somewhat), and, when it came to making several of the mirror universe characters/pages wherein I had influence, I usually called upon the Star Trek novels that dealt with the mirror universe (such as having the Romulans an extinct race and having the ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) exist - albeit temporarily - as based on Dark Mirror. By that reasoning, I feel that Hanson-alt. should be the main mirror universe Annika Hansen and Hanson-m. should be removed. (Bookworm1138 18:14, September 16, 2009 (UTC)) :Huh? -- Captain MKB 23:50, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Typhuss meets Marshal I made some of the adjustments you asked for, but I do not know what your COMPLETE idea would have been. THAT you'll have to elaborate on your own. Bookworm1138 01:07, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Who is Typhuss? Typhuss James Halliwell (and every incarnation of him) is pretty well-known throughout Memory-Gamma, but so far, the absence of a character portrait (aka. a picture of him) has left us in the dark as to what he looks like... if you feel inclined to post such a picture, it would be most welcome. Bookworm1138 17:00, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Mirror-Troi That is more difficult than it sounds. Any picture of D. Troi is NOT going to be the mean, imposing kind of person whom you'd expect from the mirror universe (this is mostly the fault of TNG, who made humans SO infallible that they couldn't bear having a Terran Empire where humans are ACTUALLY human). Bookworm1138 17:27, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Harry Kim, Samantha Wildman, and Tal Celes pages You know, I did put Stub-working on it on to those pages for a reason. I'll try to incorporate your Typhuss character idea into the pages, but I don't really think that the entire crew of Voyager is going to be invited or even come to the wedding. Maybe Tal Celes would come, but really, I want to work on them myself. I'm going to delete some of the information you put on there. Also, I had changed a category from Character to People, since Memory Gamma is written in an "in-universe" point of view (the Star Trek Universe), it should be People. —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk | blog) 20:38, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :I created these pages, let me edit these pages. I'm going to start calling this vandalism if you don't stop. —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk | blog) 22:10, October 1, 2009 (UTC) I think you have the wrong person, Bookworm is not an administrator, I am. You are being a bit unreasonable, yes maybe I am to by protecting the three pages, but you have left me no choice. Remember, I don't edit your pages. —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk | blog) 22:31, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :I have never edited any of your pages. I am very sorry if I made you angry. I just don't want my pages edited ether. Thank you, I hope to talk in the future under better circumstances. —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk | blog) 22:39, October 1, 2009 (UTC) I will put Typhuss's wedding on to the Harry Kim and Samantha Wildman pages (when I add to those pages), but as for the Tal Celes page, I will have to think a little to try to fit it in. I was planning on making a whole series of Celes stories (four stories). The second story is about when Voyager gets home and Celes is kidnapped by......well......that's classified. I'll try. —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk | blog) 00:21, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Typhuss The position of leader of the New Terran Empire's naval/military power was ORIGINALLY going to belong to Edward Shield (mirror), and the empress was the REAL Hoshi Sato (mirror), but then you basically took over my idea, outsed my character and put Typhuss in charge, with a weak figure-head as a nominal empress and an addition to Typhuss' already LARGE harem. Plus, no one in the mirror universe loves anyone. The entire idea behind the Terrans and the mirror universe is a savage, "fight-your-way-to-the-top" ideology, not love and toleration. Bookworm1138 12:14, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Response Firstly, be consistent! If prime Kira Nerys is entitled on memmory-gamma as Kira Nerys (USS Intrepid-A) (which we all know she is), it makes sense that she would be on the USS Intrepid! If you don't want her as Typhuss' security officer, you can change that since it was you who made her hook up with your character in the first place. I don't know why I had Benson there. If you want to remove her, do so. Bookworm1138 13:59, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Re:Mirror Timeline CONSISTENCY! Firstly, Mirror Janeway isn't affiliated with ANY side at all. Secondly, the article makes no sense. And thirdly, THE BORG DON'T EXIST IN THE MIRROR UNIVERSE! Bookworm1138 14:27, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Still, the article is FULL of contradictions other than that. For one, it says that Smiley (mirror) goes to Typhuss James Kira (prime) to get the help of Kathryn Janeway (prime), and then in the next sentence, without indicating who is being stated, it says that Kathryn Janeway (unidentified) joins the Alliance. AND, don't even start with getting on others for editing your work. Who was it who destroyed my Mirror Conflict story by taking it over with his own character? Not to mention your countless acts of "copy-paste" plagiarism of words I wrote...B--- Plus, the level of canon of the novels is over-ruled by that of the television shows/movies... Kira on Shield's page Unless Typhuss has completely brain-washed Kira Nerys, she has her own misgivings about the Federation, and therefore wouldn't blindly follow their orders without question. Response And you assume falsely. I was not the one who made Typhuss sleep with Kim. That was someone else. I had nothing to do with THAT...what I did do was put that Typhuss has satyriasis, which, from what YOU'VE written about him yourself, isn't far from the truth. Bookworm1138 20:05, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Facebook Have you joined the group of Facebook yet? Well if you do, please add me as a friend. My real name is Conor Jones. Catwoman? Seriously? Why did you make Catwoman part of the Star Trek universe? What's next, The Silver Surfer? Sorry man I just thought that it was weird to have a character that has nothing to do with Star Trek or even Space travel. Maybe a charater that would work is the Silver Surfer. That would be cool. Bottom line, sorry if I made you mad. Cheyenne Mountain Complex Just as a thought... Perhaps you should increase the technological sophistication of the defenses of the Cheyenne Mountain Complex (ex. guards should have phase-rifles, not "slug-throwing" assault rifles, and steel-concrete barricades can be easily vaporized with a hand phaser, so why not use ray-shields or duranium-enforced blast-doors...or even both? In addition, SAM sites can't fire into space at orbiting vessels, but orbiting vessels can fire down on the SAMs without endangering the ship at all, plus conventional missiles can be destroyed by a ship's phasers long before they even break their shields, so why not use long-range photon torpedo launchers?). I'm not criticizing your decision to include StarGate in your fanon, I'm just saying that, in order to keep up with Star Trek's level of technology, you should probably make the defenses of Cheyenne Mountain Complex technologically appropriate for a 24th-25th Century setting. Bookworm1138 20:21, November 4, 2009 (UTC) SCIS No, I removed them because they have no place being there; I created the organization in the first place (and yes, I did get the idea partially from the show and partially from reality), and despite my absence from this wiki (which I only joined to correct a massive piece of plagiarism... long story), I had not gotten around to deleting the ownership/stub template yet. I don't have any problem with you adding your own touch to my work; I do have difficulty with you hijacking a work-in-progress, particularly one in which I was trying to distinguish from Bellisario's work, rather than rip it off. Re Already done... Bookworm1138 01:58, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Project Loki Project Loki is not a "research project", it is a division of Intelligence... which is pretty clear from the page content. IcarusPhoenix 21:48, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Unfortunately, Loki is a small-scale project that pertains directly to the old Star Trek: Miranda universe; it is already written and completed. All of my works here are old Miranda and related items that I put here because someone on this wiki a while back had actually brazenly tried to plagiarize the entire sim and its decade of history. Pretty much that is the extent of my involvement in Memory Gamma; I only ever come back here when I feel the sudden desire to add something. Picture Response I have found a picture that might fit Typhuss. It's a picture of Daniel Craig in a tuxedo. I just wanted to get your ok before I add the picture.